


The Sun Shines at Night in Alola

by Zezin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezin/pseuds/Zezin
Summary: Seven months after the events of Pokemon Sun/Moon the relationship between Sun and Hau has changed drastically.





	

"Decidueye! Leaf Blade!" commanded Sun.

Sun's Decidueye screeched and flew towards Hau's Primarina with its wings outstretched and glowing green.

"Primarina! Dodge it!" yelled Hau.

But it was too late Decidueye's left wing landed a direct hit on Primarina knocking her out cold, ending the battle.

"Primarina return." Hau said with a reluctant sigh as he withdrew his partner Pokemon.

Hau gripped the top of his head with both of his hands and began comically shaking his head, making his green hair shake side to side.

"Why can't I beat you?!" Hau complained loudly.

Sun withdrew his Decidueye and slowly walked over to his frustrated companion while gently smiling.

"It's not like I became champion by being easy to beat." Sun explained. "Besides I have you to keep me and my Pokemon in top shape."

Sun playfully poked Hau on his nose. Hau grinned briefly before he pulled out his wallet to pay Sun his prize money.

"Maaaaaan, this is supposed to be my malasada budget." Hau complained as he handed over his money.

"Then I'll spend it on malasadas for both of us then." replied Sun.

Hau's eyes widened, a giant smile grew on his face and a drop of drool slipped out of his mouth as he heard that.

"All right then what are we waiting for?!" Hau excitedly hopped up and down as if he hadn't been so disappointed just a minute ago.

Sun smiled as he knew Hau would never be depressed for long, as long as malasadas were involved.

Both of them paged a Charizard to pick them up from the peak of Mount Lanakila and take them down to the malasada shop in Hau'oli City.

As they flew away from Ula'ula and over Akala to reach Melemele, Sun looked over to Hau to see him happily bouncing his head side to side, humming to himself. He was glad Hau loved malasadas so much. It made it easy to cheer him up every time he lost. Sun eventually began humming his own tune while he watched the sky turn orange as the sun set over the horizon.

When they landed in Hau'oli City they both took off their helmets and thanked the Charizards. The Charizards responded with a couple of affirmative grunts then took off into the evening sky.

Sun and Hau walked into the malasada shop and Sun dropped the stack of bills he won from Hau on the counter. Making the cashier's eyes bulge out for a second.

"As many malasadas as this much can buy please!" Sun requested with a cheeky grin acting as if he didn't know how much money he just put down.

"Um, okay?" said the cashier nervously as she ran a counterfeit marker across the bills.

After affirming the cash was authentic the cashier then moved over to the glass case containing the pastries and began filling a large bag full of pastries then she handed it over to Sun. When Sun accepted it and turned around holding it he could see Hau staring right at the bag, holding in his drool.

Sun reached into the bag and handed one of the malasadas over to Hau to hold him over as they left. Hau didn't waste a second and began devouring the pastry in his hand as they walked to the beach on Route 1.

When they made it to the beach, Sun pulled a large blanket out of his bag and laid it across the sand for them to sit on. Sun placed the malasada bag in the middle, sat down on the blanket and pulled a malasada for himself out of the bag. Hau followed his example but pulled out two malasadas instead of just one.

Sun slowly ate his malasada while watching the remainder of the sun he was named after set below the sea. When the sun was gone he looked over to see Hau devouring his two malasadas, alternating between them with each bite. Sun smiled, Hau was so cute when he ate like that he thought.

He began to think back to when they first started dating. Sun had fallen for Hau when they had first met. But Hau was head over heels for Lillie at the time, much to Sun's frustration. It wasn't until a month after Lillie left for Kanto that Sun mustered up the courage to tell Hau how he felt.

When he did, Sun was worried that Hau would be disgusted or still have not forgotten Lillie or the worst possible scenario, where Hau would end their friendship. But instead Hau just smiled, put his arms behind his head and said "I like you too!"

Things went surprisingly smoothly from there. Sun's mother was more than supportive and Hala thought it was terrific that his grandson was in a relationship with the new regional champion. It has been six months since then and the two have recently surpassed being just boyfriends and became lovers.

While Sun was reminiscing, Hau was about to reach for his sixth and seventh malasada before realizing how full he was and then instead fell backwards onto the blanket.

"Man, I'm stuffed." said Hau as he comically rubbed his stomach. "I need to work it off."

Hau sat back up and began taking off his shirt, slowly revealing his smooth hazel skin.

"You aren't really going to swim right after you ate are you?" asked Sun. "You'll get a cramp."

"That's just a myth!" Hau said as he removed removed his top and began pulling down his trunks.

Hau was bare naked in front of Sun, with his flaccid member in full view. Sun could never understand how Hau could be so casual about it. Sure no one was ever around here at this time of night, but still.

"Come on you too!" Hau demanded playfully and he walked up to Sun and began pulling off his shirt.

Sun squealed and scrambled to put his shirt back on. Making Hau puff his cheeks in disappointment.

"Come on, you're never this shy in the bedroom." Hau teased.

It was true, Sun became a completely different person in the sheets. But he couldn't get over the idea that the deserted beach was still technically public.

"Fine. But let me take off my clothes by myself." Sun said as he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sun stripped down into his birthday suit revealing his smooth pale white skin which made a stark contrast to Hau's dark brown skin. If you wanted to be cheesy you could say they were like vanilla and caramel.

"Come on let's go!" Hau said as he grabbed Sun by the wrist and began pulling him towards the water.

Sun stumbled at first but then began running along with his lover into the ocean where their naked bodies were obscured by the black nighttime water.

Sun and Hau laughed as they splashed each other and body surfed whenever a sizable wave came by.

They played like this for about half an hour, until suddenly everything became silent, their eyes locked and they just began treading water and staring at each other while smiling. They had just created a perfect moment and neither of the two wanted to break it. No sound could be heard other than the soothing sound of waves crashing against the beach and the Wingulls flapping their wings in the distance.

Eventually Sun swam closer to the boy he loved and put his hand behind Hau's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their soaked hair was matted against each other's foreheads as they lost themselves in each other's saltwater soaked lips.

After a minute of pure bliss that felt like an hour, Sun reluctantly pulled away, their lips disconnecting with a soft pop sound.

"Let's go home." Sun said, his eyes still not leaving Hau's.

Hau simply nodded in agreement while gently grinning.

They left the water and Sun snuck a glance at Hau with seawater dripping all over his naked body, something that Sun found incredibly erotic. Hau didn't notice and just began marching back to the blanket where they left their clothes with exaggerated steps as if he didn't know he was buck naked.

When they reached the blanket, both of them pulled towels out of their respective backpacks to dry themselves off before putting back on their clothes.

Once fully clothed Sun began rolling up the blanket while Hau grabbed the malasada bag to grab some of the remaining treats, but then was shocked to find it completely empty. Hau's grasp loosened and the bag fell down onto the sand and he looked like he was about to cry.

"WHO STOLE OUR MALASADAS?!" screamed Hau in dismay.

Sun rolled his eyes wondering how he could fall so deeply in love with someone so childish. Though it was a good question. Sun then glanced to the side and quickly found the culprits.

"Hey Hau, you may wanted to take it up with them." Sun pointed to the side towards a wild Pichu and Happiny happily chowing down on malasadas nearby the trees at the end of the beach.

Hau looked over to the Pokemon and his rage immediately dissipated and a smile grew across Hau's face as he watched the two Pokemon eating the last of the pastries.

"Well I guess I had enough for one night anyway." Hau said as he put his hands behind his head.

Sun finished stuffing the blanket in his bag and began walking back to his house beckoning Hau who eagerly walked behind him.

When they reached Sun's house he knocked on the door then opened it yelling "I'm home!"

Sun was only greeted with a soft "meow" from Meowth who was waiting at the door. Sun crouched down to get on eye level with Meowth.

"Did Mom go out?" Sun asked. Meowth replied with a nod. "Will she be back tonight?" Meowth shook its head.

Sun smiled and pulled out a Comet Shard he found while exploring a cave from his backpack. Meowth's eyes began glowing as the shiny object grabbed a hold of its attention.

"You can have this if you promise to hang out in Iki Town until tomorrow morning." Sun bargained.

Meowth nodded vigorously and leapt up to snatch the Comet Shard and then ran out the side door onto the porch, bounced over the railing and started following the path to Iki Town.

Sun turned around and grinned at Hau who knew exactly why Sun would sacrifice such a valuable object to make Meowth leave.

The couple moved towards the back of the house where Sun's room was. When they entered it looked exactly the same way it did when Sun left to complete the trials with Hau. A scratched up Ditto plush in the corner. A TV with a Wii U hooked up to it, a Pikachu doll on the drawer, a desk with a computer and a bed with still unopened moving boxes in front of it.

As soon as Sun closed the door behind him he began unbuttoning his shirt and removing it and Hau followed his lead.

Neither were particularly muscular but they were both in good shape. Hau's slim physique constantly surprised Sun given how he ate junk food like a Snorlax in a human body. Now in privacy Sun could now calmly appreciate Hau's smooth brown skin as they both ogled each other as they stripped down.

Once they were bare naked Sun examined the body of the boy he loved. His dark tan skin was delightfully smooth which complimented his slender body, his now erect member wasn't small but it wasn't impressive either.

Sun also had smooth skin and a slender body, but his skin was blindingly white, he thought that after eight months in Alola he would have developed a tan, but no. His source of pride though was his manhood which dwarfed Hau's.

Sun pulled Hau into a kiss just like he did in the ocean but with much more lust. They held each other tight, kissing each other fiercely. Their groins rubbed against each other as they made their way to the bed.

They fell onto the bed still gripping each other tightly, their white and brown skin making a stark contrast as their bodies rubbed against one another.

"How about I be on top tonight?" suggested Hau as he broke away from the kiss.

Sun grinned mischievously and replied "Maybe when you're champion, you can be on top. But until then…"

Sun didn't finish because he didn't need to, as he placed Hau on his back and raised his legs revealing Hau's twitching hole. Sun then leaned over and put his lips to Hau's ear.

"Besides, I know you actually love to take it from behind." Sun whispered to Hau and then blew into his ear making Hau gasp as his prick stiffened.

Hau looked to the side and blushed in a way that was completely uncharacteristic to him, basically admitting that Sun was right.

Satisfied with his victory over Hau's ego, Sun reached under the bed and retrieved a bottle of lubricant, squeezed a healthy amount onto his hand, spread it onto his manhood and then pressed it against Hau's hole.

The contrast of the cold lube and Sun's warm member pressing against his sensitive area made Hau gasp. Sun gently pushed inwards until Hau's orifice gave way for the head of Sun's prick. Sun could feel the warmth of the walls inside Hau's tight anus. Sun took a breath and forced the rest of his manhood into Hau's tight hole and pressing right into Hau's prostate, making Hau moan loudly, grip the sheets and ooze precum from his own member. Hau began breathing heavily as he balanced the pain and pleasure, then relaxed his anus to allow Sun to move.

Sun waited until Hau nodded his head meaning that it was okay to thrust. Sun began thrusting into Hau repeatedly, assaulting Hau's prostate. For Hau all the pain dissipated and there was only pleasure as he twisted the sheets and stifled his moans.

"It's okay Hau you don't have to hold it in." Sun reassured Hau.

Hau nodded in understanding and let go of the sheets to grab ahold of the bed's railing and began loudly moaning as he felt Sun moving inside him. Sweat beading all over his body.

It was a good thing this house was relatively far away from the rest of Iki town Sun thought, as Hau's moans could probably be heard by anyone within shouting distance of the house.

The bed shook as they made love, sweat dripping from both of them. Hau's moans of pleasure became louder and he was gripping the rails of the bed hard enough to almost bend them.

The combined sensation of Hau's inner walls around Sun's manhood and the erotic moans Hau's satisfaction in Sun's ears eventually became too much and Sun reached climax pouring his seed into Hau's rectum. Feeling Sun's warm fluids inside him forced Hau to also climax shooting his cum into the air and landing on his chest.

Sun pulled out, letting his cum ooze out of Hau's twitching hole and leaned backwards catching his breath as sweat dripped all over him. He looked at Hau who was also catching his breath. Sun crawled over to lay on the pillow beside Hau's and pulled Hau in for a deep kiss. Hau returned it with just as much passion.

It didn't take long for sleep to find the exhausted couple and they slept soundly through the night.

Sun woke up the next morning with sunlight beating down on his eyes. He looked to his side to see Hau sprawled across the bed in a deep sleep while snoring. Hau's crude way of sleeping suited his personality perfectly Sun thought as he dressed himself.

Once dressed Sun walked into the dining room, his mother wasn't home yet but Meowth was in the corner excitedly playing with his new Comet Shard. Sun just enjoyed the adorable scene for a little while until he heard the bed creaking and watched Hau climb out and sleepily walk into the dining room still completely naked and with a crazy bedhead.

"Not even going to dress yourself?" Sun asked.

"You mom isn't home yet is she?" Hau groggily answered

He had a point Sun thought, and Meowth was too entranced by the shiny Comet Shard to notice the naked Hau.

"Well get dressed anyway, I need to leave for Mount Lanakila soon." said Sun.

"Yes Mister Champion." Hau responded sarcastically.

"Hey, if you have a problem with it you're free to come and try to take the title." Sun mocked.

Hau yawned and shook his head tossing his messed up hair side to side then retreated into Sun's room to get dressed.

When Hau returned he was fully clothed his green hair was tied up neatly and he had returned to his usual perky self.

"Well I think I won't challenge the League today and I'll just see you in the afternoon." Hau said with a smile.

"That sounds fine, but first…" Sun started as he walked over to Hau.

Hau knew exactly what Sun wanted and they both placed their hand behind the other's head and came together for a brief kiss. They then made their way for the door.

"Bye Meowth!" Sun said to Meowth who was still in the corner too distracted by the Comet Shard to care.

Sun paged a Charizard and Hau began walking back to Iki town. As Sun rode through the skies he thought to last evening and all the fun they had and then to the passionate love they made afterwards causing Sun's face to turn red. It was hardly the first time they did it. But it was always so hard for Sun to mentally accept it the morning after.

"Maybe I'm still more of a kid than I thought." Sun said to himself.

When Sun arrived at the Pokemon League he was still thinking about the day prior but still proceeded to perform the routine Elite Four challenge. Hala asked about his grandson and Sun reported that he's doing fine. Acerola was her usual perky and oblivious self. Kahili was focused on nothing but winning in hopes of usurping Sun. Then failed, as usual. It wasn't until he reached Olivia that things got weird.

"You aren't focusing as hard as usual Sun and you're blushing." Olivia pointed out. "Have fun with your boytoy last night?"

Sun's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He never told Olivia about him and Hau.

"How did you-" Sun began.

"Half of Alola knows at this point kid, you're a celebrity now remember? The media is watching you almost all the time." interrupted Olivia. "Also Hala has taken every chance he gets to brag about how he thinks his grandson is going to marry the first champion of Alola."

Sun's face went from pink to dark red in an instant. He felt like he wanted to crawl into a rock like a Dwebble and never come out. It was bad enough that so many people knew about his relationship with Hau, but Hala wanted them to get married?! Sure it was legal in Unova and Alola now, but Sun had never thought that far ahead.

"No one is judging you kid, and even if they were, you're the champion, you don't have to care what they think." Olivia reassured him. "Now are we going to battle or what? Don't think I won't take advantage of you losing focus."

Sun shook his head to snap himself out of it and sent out his Decidueye. The type advantage got him through the battle but it was closer than usual because he was so disoriented.

Sun proceeded to the Champion's Chamber to await that day's challenger. If there would be one that was. But while sitting on his throne the only thing he could think about was his relationship with Hau and how many people knew.

Did Hau know about this? If he doesn't, how would he react? Would he care? Probably not, given how easygoing he is, that's one of the things Sun loved about him.

Sun wasn't even going to ponder about what Hala has apparently been spewing. That was a whole different miasma of issues.

The one thing Sun knew was that in the end it was all irrelevant. All he needed to be happy was his Pokemon and Hau. He smiled at that thought and awaited his challenger with renewed focus. He knew he couldn't let his Pokemon down just because he was worrying about his love life.

Eventually a challenger did show up and Sun engaged him holding nothing back. The sooner he defeated the challenger the sooner he could return to Iki Town and by extension, Hau.

**Author's Note:**

> (I like to imagine Youngster Tristan was the challenger at the end :p)
> 
> Two things possessed me to write this:
> 
> Firstly Hau is fucking adorable and I can't get enough of him.
> 
> But also that whenever I read a Yuri story and find out it was written by a dude it somehow dampens the whole thing. (The VN Highway Blossoms springs to mind.)I assume it works the same way for Yaoi where if a chick writes it the effect is lost somewhat. So I decided to take it upon myself to make a Yaoi written by a guy and set the world straight. (Yes I know there are other male Yaoi writers, but not nearly enough you gotta admit.) 
> 
> One thing I kept in the back of my head whilst writing this was that I had to remain in the Pokémon world. Too many times have I seen fanfics that have no connection to the world they are based on aside from the names of the characters.
> 
> The hardest part of writing this was creating a personality for Sun that didn't look like a self-insert. Sun doesn't have a real personality other than what the player projects onto him meaning I had to create one from scratch and that's an easy trap to fall into when you are trying to avoid self-insertion. In the end I decided Sun and Hau to play the classic "Staight Man" and "Funny Guy" routine. Which was more or less how I thought of the two while playing through the game.
> 
> This is intended to be a one-shot and probably will remain so. But I can be indecisive, so I may consider making this a series. But don't count on it.
> 
> P.S. Highway Blossoms is still a great VN and you should still totally check it out.


End file.
